Rotary blades are used in machines for slicing food products which are also called slicers. The rotary blades wear in this process and become blunt so that they have to be ground. In known grinding apparatus for rotary blades, a copy plate is used which is a copy of the blade type to be ground. To grind a rotary blade belonging to a blade type, the blade edge present at the copy plate is traveled along. This “travel movement” is transferred via a copying device to a grinding tool which correspondingly travels along the blade edge of the rotary blade and grinds the rotary blade in so doing.
It is disadvantageous in this that—in particular when a plurality of different blade types should be ground using a grinding apparatus—a separate copy plate has to be kept in stock for each blade type. This not only incurs costs. It is rather the case that the time effort required for grinding a rotary blade can also increase in that the copy plate required for the rotary blade to be ground has to be attached to the grinding apparatus before it is possible to start grinding. It is furthermore disadvantageous that a copy plate is only a “copy” of an unused rotary plate. User-caused wear phenomena and/or special features at the blade edge of the rotary blade to be ground are thus not taken into account in the copy plate. This can result in a sub-optimal grinding result.
It is the underlying object of the present invention to provide a possibility by which a rotary blade can be ground in an improved manner.
The object is satisfied in each case by an apparatus having the features of the independent claims. Preferred further developments and embodiments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.